


iris

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [127]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Your name is...





	iris

Your name is…

 

Actually, you don’t have a name yet. Your identification number is 32 1572233523, but that’s a mouthful.

 

But as said earlier, you’re too young to choose a name, but in a few months when you turn ten years old, you will along with your two friends. You had considered a lot of different ones, all space related, Aurora, Ceres, Lyra, Iris.

 

Well, the last one actually meant rainbow, but it had a spacey vibe to it, and space had all different cool colors, they made sense together.

 

Yes, you’ll be called Iris during this segment, it’s way easier than referring to you with your number. You’re pretty sure this will be the name you choose for yourself anyway. It was such a pretty one, and you could really see your two friends calling you that in the near future.

 

But back to the point.

 

Your name is (currently) Iris and you’re a nine year old human girl. Yes, you actually had a gender unlike all your friends, how exciting. You thought genders were cool, even though the old human society had such a weird way to express it. You loved to read about humanity. All the different things they did, they were either fascinating or plain _ridiculous_ , like _gendering babies by type!_ That was the weirdest thing you ever heard. If you had a gender, you simply knew it. Like how you know you’re a girl.

 

Except gender, you loved to spend hours on Wikipedia, exploring every piece of human culture, like countries (so weird), video games and memes.

 

But your favorite interest was astrology, you could never get enough of the stars. Your doctor (Qurti is the best) had given you a telescope, and you spent most of your days mapping the stars around your space station. You love your doctor, and they are proud of you,

 

And that made you happy.

 

You loved it here. Even if you never left your room, you liked it. Who wouldn’t, with all their interests?

 

Yes, you _loved_ it, being alone a stuck in a tiny room alone without someone to comfort you when you were panicking about wanting to go outside. Yes, _fantastic._

 

You _obviously_ never cried about your existence, you were happy!

 

~~Stop telling lies.~~

 

What’s not to love? Even if it was a little boring?

 

But you knew, one day you would meet your friends in person.

 

You wonder what they looked like.

 

You hope you will find out soon.

 

Because now, you’re...

 

alone.


End file.
